


Do You Feel Like a Hero, Yet?

by Panzerhund



Series: Sad Undyne and UT Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panzerhund/pseuds/Panzerhund
Summary: Frisk finally confronts Undyne but things don't go according to plan.
Series: Sad Undyne and UT Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Do You Feel Like a Hero, Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> First of the sad Undyne stories written for the Undyne thread and after.

“You’re not going to get away punk.”

Undyne gazed down upon the human with a mixture of pity and disgust. She knew what was at stake here, this pathetic whelp was the key to freedom, not only for herself but, for all monsters in the Underground. Pity would do her no good, who knew how long it would be before another human might traipse into the Underground. Undyne wasn’t prepared to take any more chances.

“Fight back already!” She screamed in rage throwing yet another spear at the child.

The spear soared through the air before embedding itself into the ground between the human’s feet before fading into a cloud of blue smoke. The human looked up at her, knees shaking, and their entire body trembling.

For another second, she felt a twinge of pity. 

The human was nothing more than a child. 

But she shook off the feeling, this human was their ticket out. What was one child, when placed next to thousands of enslaved monsters?

At the same time across from her, Frisk’s heart was pounding at a mile-a-minute. He looked around weighing his options as fast as he could. There was no way he’d live to tell the tale if he stuck around any longer.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?'

He’d been fortunate enough to block and dodge most of Undyne’s attacks, but he wasn’t feeling confident as she began to hit faster and harder. It seemed his attempts to outrun her had been futile, only making her even angrier. The spears were coming down on him like a hurricane of magic steel, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up.

“I don’t want to fight you! Please, just hear me out!” Frisk cried out to her.

“Ngah! The time for talking is over brat! Stand up and fight you, coward!”

And with that Undyne summoned several smaller spears, sending them out in a flurry of blue metal.

This time Frisk could only manage to block one or two. The rest sunk into his body. He fell to his knees and choked back a scream. He was fortunate that the spears had missed his vital organs, but that did nothing to soothe the pain. Frisk looked down upon his arm where one had lodged itself. Reaching to pull it out he let out a small yelp as his hand was burned on the fiery blue metal. Before he could try again the spear evaporated. Much to his surprise, there was no blood. It seemed as if the spears had done nothing more than burn into him, leaving only a series of burns across his clothing and body.

Frisk pushed himself up off the ground and looked towards Undyne. Her face scared him. A look of pure malice. Sheer hatred. The other monsters in the Underground had been friendly enough and hadn’t caused Frisk much trouble once he’d managed to calm them down and start talking to them. Undyne, on the other hand, wasn’t as keen on a conversation he’d learned.

“Are you ready to actually try now Punk?”

Frisk picked up the spear that she’d allowed him to use earlier, and readied himself. He knew he’d only have one shot to get away this time.

“Good.” She sneered.

Before Undyne could say anything, else Frisk tossed the spear at her. She stepped aside and turning her head to see the spear to soar past her. When she turned back to the human she was greeted with a face full of paper.

Frisk smacked Undyne across the face with the notebook, catching her off guard. As she stumbled back Frisk took his chance and sprinted off into the distance. His heart was pounding, the blood rushing to his head. In this moment, the adrenaline was pumping through his veins, he was determined to survive, to get away.

“HEY!”

Frisk could see the sign pointing in the direction of Hotland.

Just a little further!

“STOP-”

Frisk’s ears were pounding, his heart pounding.

'I can do it!'

“-RUNNING AWAY!”

'I’m going to make it!'

And just like that everything stopped. 

It was as if Earth’s gravity suddenly put all its focus on Frisk.

'I got the little bastard!' Undyne thought triumphantly.

Frisk coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. He looked down and saw the jagged blue point of a spear jutting out of his chest.

'Not like this.'

Frisk didn’t hear Undyne rushing towards him. Nor did he feel himself collapse to his knees. He didn’t see the little yellow face come running from the nearby rocks. Frisk didn’t feel anything, just a fleeting thought, a prayer begging for mercy. Begging every God and angel he could think of. But no one answered.

Frisk was dead before he hit the ground.

Undyne rushed over to the human’s corpse. She grabbed a clear glass jar from her pack and held it in the open air over the body. In a few seconds, a red essence became apparent in the jar, and Undyne quickly shut it before it could escape. The final soul was theirs. After a few moments, a heart formed in the center of the jar.

“Gotcha!” She exclaimed.

Pure joy flooded through her. She’d done it. Now all the monsters would be free! They could live on the surface, no longer forced to live in the Underground. No longer slaves to a millennia-old curse. They were free!

“I can’t believe it!” We’re going to be free! FREE!” She yelled triumphantly. Announcing her victory to the Underground.

“Hey!” Came a small voice from behind her.

It was that kid. The one that was always around the human. Didn’t they see? Didn’t the realize what had just happened?

Instead of running up to Undyne to beg for an autograph like before, the kid just ran up to the Human's body.

“D-dude, you did g-great!” The kid stuttered as they kneeled over the body.

“We should…totally get some nice cream… you earned it!” An uneasy smile resting on their face.

But the human didn’t respond.

“C-come on man! You can’t give up!” The kid nudged the human’s body with their face, only succeeding in rolling the human on their side.

“Y-yo…” The kid stuttered, tears forming under their eyes.

But Frisk said nothing, and he never would. His eyes were halfway open, staring out blankly.

“C-come on. Why won’t you get up?”

Tears were pouring down their face, as they kept nudging Frisk’s body. Soon the simple gasps turned into sobs.

Undyne stood in disbelief. How could this kid care about the human? This was the enemy. Didn’t they realize what she’d just done? They were free now.

“U-Undyne…”

All around other monsters were coming up, having heard the kid’s cries. Many gasped as they arrived, whispering to one another or beginning to cry.

“I don’t get it…. I thought you only…. b-beat up the bad guys…”

From all around the other monsters chimed in, speaking of things the human had done for, or with them. How kind they were, how friendly, how playful.

Undyne couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could they possibly think this filthy human was anything but evil? Humans were the enemy after-all! They’d been told for a millennium how evil the humans were. The things they’d done to the monsters during the war. It didn’t matter if this human was a child, they were the enemy! If it weren’t for those bastards, they’d be living on the surface. Free from the caverns, out in the sun. She was a goddamn hero; how could they not see that? They were free because of her. Where all the others had failed, she'd been triumphant.

“They sang with me.” Shyren said softly.

“They never hurt anyone.” Another monster said.

“They were clean…”

“You killed that kid…”

“Stabbed them in the back, man.”

They all voiced their concern, their sadness. But how could they feel this way? How could they be so blind?

“YOU IDIOTS!” She screamed at them. “THIS WAS A HUMAN! Their kind TRAPPED US here! And this soul is our ticket out!”

“But he was our friend.”

“FRIEND? How can you all be so blind? They could have killed any of you! And instead, you wanted to be their friend? They would have killed the King! They would have escaped, stolen the souls, and left us to ROT!”

How could they be so blind? Was this truly that hard to understand? Yet all around her, the sea of sad faces grew. An ocean of tears.

“I-I’m the hero! I-I saved us…” Her voice getting softer.

And in the distance, she saw Papyrus and Sans. They managed to move through the crowd to where she stood. Papyrus’ skull was wracked with confusion. Sans gave her a subtle nod as he passed, his toothy grin less pronounced.

“P-Papyrus…” Undyne tried to say, but it came out as little more than a whisper.

Surely Papyrus knew what they had to do. He knew that the human was their ticket out. He had to understand why she did it. Right?

Sans kneeled next to the Monster Kid. He took his fingers and ran them across the human’s face, closing their eyelids. He let out a soft sigh and picked up the human’s limp body. He then stood up cradling the human in his arms like a newborn child.

“C’mon kiddo.” He said, attempting to let out a half chuckle of reassurance for Papyrus. But it was in vain. From his expression Undyne knew, there was no way he couldn’t know. The human was dead, not asleep, not unconscious, or sick. No matter what Sans would, or had already told him, the child was gone.

“N-no. I-I saved us…” Undyne’s entire body began to shake.

The monsters crowded around Sans, Papyrus, and the Monster Kid, following them in a grim procession.

“I-I’m… I’m a hero…”

She took a few small steps towards the departing crowd. And then slumped onto the black grass. She could feel the tears welling up in her face.

"Heroes don’t cry." She told herself. But she couldn’t stop.

She began to gag, trying to keep herself from crying.

“I-I saved everyone…” She said aloud in between sobs.

But those faces, they didn’t seem overjoyed. They weren’t cheering her on the way she’d always dreamed of. Ever since she was a little girl, she’d dreamt of this moment. Being the hero, saving all her friends and family. All the kids that were born, or would be born that would never have to live in the darkness thanks to her. This was their freedom! But why didn’t it feel good?

“W-w-we can be h-happy now…”

But the human couldn’t. That Kid wasn’t happy. They’d idolized her. When their hero finally succeeded, they should have been jumping with joy. Instead they were sad, disappointed, and afraid even. Those monsters weren’t happy either. The human. The child that had stood in the way of it all. But had they really? There was genuine sadness in the eyes of all of them. Had this human really been good?

And then she wondered. How many times had they called out for mercy? Pleading Undyne to stop fighting. Refusing to hurt her, even after she’d wounded them. And when they’d had the opportunity. Their one moment of surprise, the single moment they could have wounded her, strike and possibly have won; they ran.

She hadn’t fought one of the previous humans. It hadn’t been a soldier or a criminal of some kind. Not an adult. A child. A kid who was afraid. Who had never known of the world beneath theirs? Innocent, it seemed. Kind and gentle. They were capable befriending all those monsters. Instead of killing them, they spared them.

And now, that human was dead. They could have helped bridge the gap between Humanity and Monsters. But now that would never happen. The child was afraid. Only wanting to go home. And now they never would. They’d never grow up, they’d never have their first kiss, fall in love, make memories with their new and old friends. They were dead. And it was all because of her.

She looked down at the soul in the container. A life. A story that would never be finished, never told. She'd spent so much time focused on herself and the Monsters, that she'd forgotten that the Royal Guards were supposed to be protectors of the weak. Champions of the innocent. Heroes. 

“I-I’m supposed to be a hero.” She cried. Tears streaming down her face.

So why didn’t she feel like one?


End file.
